The Morning After
by PaigeD6
Summary: One drunken mistake, leads to a sober not-so-much-of-a-mistake, which leads to a relationship and a revelation. Bruce/Darcy, set after movie, with Stark Tower as Avengers Tower. slight stony and clintasha. One shot.


**A/N: I was reading Bruce/Darcy stories really late at night last night ,and I'd never seen the ship before but I realised the I _so _ship it. I ship everything anyway.**

**My prompt was, 'Starting with 'Her laugh broke the silence.' **

**First Avengers oneshot/story/anything, so be nice!**

* * *

Her laugh broke the silence. Bruce smiled to himself, if anyone was going to laugh at that, it would've been Darcy.  
"So, just to get this _straight," _There was a round of snorts at Darcy's choice of words, "You two," She pointed to Tony and Steve in turn, "You two are together?"  
"That's correct, you have a problem?" Tony inquired, not so politely. Darcy rapidly shook her head.  
"None, no problems."  
"Good, because I know more about you than you'd like everyone else to know." Tony smirked. He turned to Bruce, who was watching in amusement.  
"And how do _you _feel about this Banner?" Tony asked, still smirking. Everyone else exchanged confused looks, except Darcy who look stricken. Bruce shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Tony couldn't know, there was no way he could know.  
"Just peachy." Bruce said over cheerfully. Tony nodded, as if he'd expected this response.  
"Good, glad to hear it. You can all clear out now." When Tony said clear out, you cleared out. They all shared the Stark Tower, but rarely went on to each other's floors, unless by request. If they wanted to talk, they normally used the community floor with the kitchen and biggest TV, there was also the lab, but that was mainly Tony, Bruce and Jane. Everyone cleared out of Tony's floor, except Steve. Thor had grabbed Jane, and jumped out of the nearest window without so much as warning her, Natasha and Clint had left out of a window as well, but appeared to be heading towards the roof. So Bruce ended up alone with Darcy in the lift, both heading to the lab.  
"So, why are you heading to the lab?" Bruce asked awkwardly. Darcy turned to him.  
"Tony knows." She said simply, ignoring his question. Bruce nodded reluctantly.  
"Did you tell him?" Darcy asked, sounding relatively calm, which worried Bruce more than anything else.  
"No!" Bruce almost shouted, "Why would I tell him?" The lift doors pinged open, and the two of them moved into the lab. Darcy said on an office chair and began childishly spinning on it, while Bruce began aimlessly fiddling with a laser weapon.  
"Did you not tell him because you're ashamed of me and you regret it?"  
"Definitely not!" Bruce protested, she was still being calm, and it might've been so he didn't getting angry but her calmness was more infuriating than anything else. Darcy kept spinning.  
"So why haven't you told him?"  
"Because I like you and nothing can come of it!" Bruce spluttered. Darcy slammed her feet on the floor, stopping the spinning so she was facing Bruce.  
"Turn off JARVIS, I know you know how to."  
"JARVIS, shut down activation sequence 2?" Bruce said in a shaky voice, Darcy was looking at him funny now.  
"So, when we had drunken sex, you _liked _me?" Darcy got to her feet, smirking.  
"Yes." Bruce said simply, he half wished Darcy would go back to being scary calm. Darcy started walking towards him, stopping when their chests were barely three inches away from each other.  
"And why can't anything come of it?"  
"I just assumed you didn't like me when you let things go back to normal." Bruce shrugged. Darcy rolled her eyes.  
"Men." She muttered.  
"What?" Bruce protested, just because she didn't taser him on sight, he was supposed to guess how she was feeling? Darcy put both her arms around Bruce's neck and smirked again.  
Bruce didn't do anything, he was far too stunned to react. More eye rolling from Darcy.  
"Do I have to do everything myself?"She sighed. Darcy took the laser from Bruce's hands, chucked it on to a counter, then moved Bruce's hands to her lower back. Her arms went back around Bruce's neck.  
"Now are you going to kiss me, or do I have to do that too?"  
Bruce didn't hesitate this time.

* * *

"What are you speculating on now, Stark?" Clint asked as he flopped onto couch. Tony was sat with Steve, while Natasha sat looking bored and Thor made his way through a third box of Pop Tarts.  
"He thinks Bruce has got something going on with Darcy." Natasha explained tiredly. Clint raised an eyebrow, it would explain a lot, especially that weird moment this morning.  
"What makes you think that, Stark?"  
"He does have a first name." Steve interrupted protectively.  
"Which I've heard you shouting more than once." Clint countered. Steve blushed, Natasha giggled, Tony looked triumphant, but apparently Thor didn't understand because he didn't even look up from his Pop Tarts. Steve settled down further into the couch, and didn't look like he was going to intervene again.  
"Bruce and Darcy both disappeared down into the lab, about ten minutes ago. I opened the security on the lab only to find JARVIS had been shut down in the lab. Only Bruce knows how to do that." Tony was wearing his constant smirk.  
"Maybe they're making you a present?" Natasha suggested.  
"No one likes Tony enough to voluntarily make him a present." Clint pointed out, Natasha nodded her head to the side in agreement.  
"Ouch." Tony deadpanned.  
"If you really want to know, why don't you just go and look? The lab is soundproofed with glass doors, so you could just walk down there, see what they're up to and come back." Clint offered. Tony nodded and got to his feet.  
"Who's coming then?" He looked around. Thor was first to get up.  
"We are brothers in arms, I will follow you." He announced. Clint shrugged.  
"I'm in." He answered. Natasha sighed and got up.  
"Fine, but only to prove you wrong Stark." Everyone turned to look at Steve, who got up wearily.  
"Someone's got to look after you." He declared.

They all crushed tightly into the lift, very tightly with both Thor and Steve. Clint squirmed uncomfortably.  
"I don't know who's touching my bum, but could they stop it?" He asked.  
"That's your _bum_?" Natasha exclaimed.  
"Quit pretending you didn't know." Tony said, Clint couldn't turn but he could hear the grin in Tony's voice.  
"I'm going to kill you." Natasha threatened.  
"Shhhh!" Clint hushed them as the lift doors opened. Relieved, Clint headed out into the corridor first, but waited for everyone else before he walked down the small stairs to the lab. They all reached the bottom, looking at the ground.  
"Look on three." Tony whispered, even though the lab was soundproofed.  
"_Three_." Tony whispered. Everyone's heads shot up, it took a moment for Clint's vision to focus, and once it did he wished it hadn't.  
"Oh hell no!" He shouted, he was the first to bolt. There were more outraged cries and then the sound of people following him up the stairs. Everyone paused in silence at the top of the stairs.  
"I'll never look at Bruce the same way again." Clint decided. Natasha sounded outraged when she spoke.  
"You plan on looking at him ever again?"

* * *

Darcy shifted in her sleep, consequently elbowing Bruce in the stomach.  
"Ow." He whined. Darcy groaned and turned to face him.  
"Man up." She said simply. Bruce let her eyes flutter shut again, but he could tell she wasn't asleep.  
"Darcy?" He said after a few minutes.  
"Mm?" Darcy answered without opening her eyes.  
"Does the... other guy, scare you?" Bruce asked hesitantly.  
"Bit deep for 'morning after' talk." Darcy said, now fully alert with her eyes open.  
"Sorry, you don't have to answer." Bruce apologised. Darcy nodded, and her eyes shut again. Bruce got up out of bed, grabbing a towel from his cupboard and heading to his en-suite bathroom.  
"Bruce?" Darcy said from the bed. Bruce turned to face her, nodding for her to continue.  
"He doesn't scare me, because I know you're still in there somewhere." Darcy said softly.  
"Good." Bruce smiled, and turned away again.  
"One more thing." Darcy called. Bruce looked around again.  
"You know this means we're together now? We're not telling the others, but we're together." Darcy grinned. Bruce nodded, and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Bruce ambled down into the communal living room, he'd smelt the food from the corridor on his floor. The conversation stopped when he walked in.  
"What?" He asked. Tony was smirking, which wasn't much of a surprise, but so was everyone else, which was.  
"Nothing, you seem to be in a good mood." Tony answered. Bruce shrugged.  
"I could smell the bacon." He offered, by way of explanation. Bruce made an effort to look more normal, but struggled to wipe the smile off his face.  
"Morning guys and gays!" Darcy bounded through the lift, wearing a top borrowed from the guest wardrobe, that obviously didn't fit her, and a pair of jeans.  
"Oh and Natasha." She added. Everyone just blinked, looking between Bruce and Darcy.  
"Did I miss something?" Darcy asked cheerfully.  
"Congratulations on your relationship with our dear friend Bruce!" Thor bellowed.  
"I knew I should've tased you again." Darcy muttered.  
"We saw you in the lab." Natasha said, not looking up from her files. Tony threw his spoon at Thor from across the table.  
"We weren't going to say anything!" Tony half shouted. Unfortunately, this lead to a full scale bicker between everyone but Darcy and Bruce.  
"Does anything shut them up?" Darcy asked Bruce, over the noise of the bickering adults, Bruce barely heard her.  
"Not really." He shrugged. Darcy moved closer to Bruce, and kissed him right in front of everyone, gently at first, then more forcefully. She only pulled away when there was silence, Bruce looked at his gaping teammates. Tony was first to recover.  
"Did I just see tongue in that?"


End file.
